Special Operations - DOTA2 vs League of Legends/Gear
League of Legends based weapons Corsair's Grog Scimitar *Found in: DOTA2 side, Mission 1 *Type: Melee, Slashing *Target: One enemy *Special: Bilgewater Strike (Chance to cause random debuffs to all enemies) *One enemy: Scurvy Ol' Poison (Deals damage over time; Reduces damage dealt and Defense by 25%; Counts as Poison) *This gear is based on Gangplank/Jacky 50A. Dragon's Gaze *Found in: DOTA2 side, Mission 2 *Type: Magic, Fire, Ranged *Target: One enemy *Special: True Strike (Ignores Avoidance effects) *One enemy: Soulfire (Deals damage over time; Removes buffs when applied; Counts as Burning) *One enemy: Pyrophoric (Takes fire damage and Burning when an ally is hit by Fire attacks) *This gear is based on Galio/Jacky 50A. Sky Grinder Note: This attack's name is based on the homonymous Band ability from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, whose animation is almost the same of Pantheon's Grand Skyfall *Found in: DOTA2 side, Mission 3 *Type: Melee *Target: All enemies *Cooldown: 3 Rounds *Special: Needs Preparation (This action is delayed by 2 Rounds; Grants an extra turn after 2 Rounds) *All enemies: Shock Trauma (60% chance) (Loses next turn; Next attack has a 50% chance to hit an ally; Counts as Stun and Disoriented) *All enemies: Shield Breaker (Removes and prevents Shield effects) *This gear is based on Pantheon/Jacky 50A. Reckless Barbarian's Axe *Found in: DOTA2 side, Mission 3 (Epic Boss) *Type: Melee, Slashing *Target: One enemy *Cooldown: 1 Round *Passive: Winter's Claw (Increases damage dealt by follow-ups and against enemies with damage-over-time debuffs) *Special: Follow-up Attack (Chance to perform a follow-up attack) *One enemy: Bleeding x3 (Deals damage over time and when performing offensive actions; Can stack up to 3 times) *One enemy: Heavy Wounds (Takes 50% more damage from enemy attacks) *This gear is based on Olaf/Jacky 50A. DOTA 2 based weapons Arcane Sacrificer *Found in: League of Legends side, Mission 1 *Type: Magic, Ranged *Target: One enemy *Cooldown: 1 Round *Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) *Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one; Does not trigger follow-up attacks) *One enemy: Exhausted (Cannot gain extra turns) *One enemy: Drain Stamina (Reduces target's stamina) *Self: Stamina Recharge (Restores Stamina) *This gear is based on Ethreain the Lich/LordRemiem. Phantom Slasher *Found in: League of Legends side, Mission 2 *Type: Melee, Slashing *Target: All enemies *All enemies: Wide-Open (Takes extra damage from Melee attacks) *All enemies: Exposed (Reduces Defense by 25%) *All enemies: Fatal Blow (Instantly kills enemies with less than 30% health) *This gear is based on Mortred the Phantom Assassin/LordRemiem. Drow's Mist *Found in: League of Legends side, Mission 3 *Type: Ranged, Ice *Target: All enemies *Cooldown: 2 Rounds *Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) *All enemies: Immobilized (Cannot use Melee abilities) *All enemies: Disabled (Locks the next action taken for 2 Rounds) *This gear is based on Traxex the Drow Ranger/LordRemiem. Pain Generator *Found in: League of Legends side, Mission 3 (Epic Boss) *Type: Ranged, Sonic *Target: One enemy *Cooldown: 2 Rounds *Passive: Endless Pain **Both the Agent and all enemies gain a stack of Pain at every round **Pain increases damage taken by 8% and can stack up to 3 times **Increases Attack by 33% for each stack of Pain (only applied to the Agent) *Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) *Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage with critical hits) *Special: Exploits Pain (Deals extra damage against targets with Pain) *Self: Bleeding x3 (Deals damage over time and when performing offensive actions; Can stack up to 3 times) *This gear is based on Akasha the Queen of Pain/LordRemiem. *Similarly looking gear - Power of Dark. Category:Gear Category:Gear Set Category:Video Games Category:League of Legends Category:Dota2 Category:Special Operations